fanfic 1, 2, 3, 4 - Akashi x Kise (oneshot)
by keiyairi
Summary: Kau adalah empat hal dalam hidupku, Kise Ryouta. Saat malam tiba, saat tidak ada siapapun di sekitarku untuk mengawasiku, aku hanya memperhatikanmu, hanya dirimu.


**Note** :

1) ini ditulis dari sudut pandang Akashi. Ini _alternate-universe_ btw. Akashi dan Kise tidak saling kenal, dan mereka bukan pemain basket juga. Akashi _businessman_ kaya raya, dan Kise model yang disewa untuk jadi _brand-ambassador_ produk dari perusahaan Akashi. Dan, Kise MASIH HIDUP. Hehehe...tenang, ngga ada _dead character_ di sini...

2) Terinspirasi dari lirik lagu Carpark North yang berjudul: " _One to breathe for_ " (yups, yang sayup-sayup, bisa terdengar seperti " _one, two, three, four_ "). Sebenernya uda lama pengen nulis ini. Tapi keinginannya baru terealisasi sekarang. _Well, happy reading!_

 __ _ **1, 2, 3, 4 (One to breathe for...)**_ __

 _「…_ _In the night I'm watching you, only you…_ _」_

Kau adalah empat hal dalam hidupku, Kise Ryouya...

Pertama, kau adalah _hantu_ yang membayangiku saat aku sendirian di malam hari...

Saat malam tiba, saat tidak ada siapapun di sekitarku untuk mengawasiku, aku hanya memperhatikanmu, hanya dirimu. Walau tak bisa menyentuhmu secara langsung, tapi untuk saat ini, kehadiranmu dalam lembar-lembar foto sudah cukup untukku.

Untuk saat ini.

 _「…_ _In the night time, I dreamt of you, only you…_ _」_

Saat malam tiba, saat hanya ada aku dan kebebasan yang aku miliki dalam benakku, aku memimpikan dirimu. Memang tidak setiap malam aku bermimpi. Tapi setiap aku bermimpi, aku hanya melihatmu. Hanya kau yang aku temukan di mimpiku.

Hanya kau.

 _「…_ _Every night I'm missing you, only you…_ _」_

Setiap malam tiba, saat tak ada hal lain yang perlu aku khawatirkan, aku pergunakan waktuku sebaik-baiknya untuk merindukanmu. Kita hanya pernah bertemu satu kali. _Manager_ -mu memperkenalkanmu sebagai model yang akan tampil dalam iklan salah satu produk perusahaanku.

Hanya satu kali kita bertemu, Kise Ryouta, dan lihat akibat yang kau timbulkan padaku. Rasa dahaga untuk bertemu kembali denganmu ini begitu kuat.

Hanya untuk bertemu denganmu satu kali lagi.

 _「…_ _I don't know how I reach for you, only you…_ _」_

Tapi walau begitu, seberapa hebatpun kuasa yang aku miliki, seberapapun jauhnya aku bisa memperluas kekuatanku, aku tetap tidak bisa meraihmu. Sejauh apapun aku melebarkan pengaruhku, kau selalu berada di luar jangkauanku.

Hanya kau yang bisa melakukan itu.

 _「…_ _In the night I'm watching you, only you…_ _」_

Kedua, kau pusat dari seluruh kerinduanku, Kise Ryouta...

Hanya di malam hari aku bisa memperhatikanmu, Kise Ryouta. Hanya di malam hari. Saat tak ada siapapun di sekitarku untuk menghakimiku, aku mengeluarkan semua fotomu yang aku miliki. Kau tahu? Aku membeli semua majalah dan buku yang menampilkan dirimu di dalamnya.

Semuanya.

 _「…_ _Every night I'm starting to get close to you…_ _」_

Ketiga, kau adalah dongeng sebelum tidur untukku, Kise Ryouta...

Hanya di malam hari aku merasa aku bisa semakin dekat denganmu, Kise Ryouta. Hanya di malam hari. Aku mendengarkan rekaman suaramu, seakan kau berbicara langsung di telingaku. Aku memutar ulang video wawancaramu, seakan kau menatap langsung ke mataku. Aku membaca tulisan-tulisan kegiatanmu di internet, seakan kau menuliskannya untukku.

Hanya untukku.

 _「…_ _I longed, I lived, but I survived only to existed…_ _」_

Aku bertahan, Ryouta Kise. Aku bertahan. Aku berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tetap hidup dengan _bahan bakar_ berupa rasa rinduku padamu. Aku bisa tetap hidup dalam kejemuanku sampai sekarang karena aku selalu mengingatkan diriku sendiri kalau aku masih bisa mendapatkanmu dalam penglihatanku.

Aku bertahan, Ryouta Kise. Aku bertahan. Aku ingin tetap ada di hidup ini karena di kehidupan ini jugalah kau berada. Aku ingin tetap berputar di orbitku dengan harapan kau tidak akan meninggalkanku, walaupun itu hanya dalam mimpiku.

Tidak, Ryouta Kise. Jangan tinggalkan aku. Tetaplah datang dalam mimpi-mimpiku. Aku tak bisa meraihmu dalam kehidupan nyata, tolong, jangan tinggalkan mimpiku juga. Kehadiranmu di mimpiku saja sudah lebih dari cukup untuk memompa harapanku untuk hidup.

 _「…_ _I breathe but without love…_

… _A breath is just the ticking clock…_ _」_

Dan yang terakhir, kau adalah udara untukku bernapas, Kise Ryouta...

Aku masih bernapas, Kise Ryouta. Aku masih bernapas. Walau terkadang merindukanmu membuatku sesak, aku masih bernapas. Kesesakan ini adalah bukti kalau aku masih hidup, bukan? Jika bahkan kesesakan ini tak bisa lagi aku rasakan, aku tak yakin bisa merasakan hal lain yang lebih pahit yang bernama kehidupan.

Aku tidak ingat pernah punya keinginan begitu besar supaya ada seseorang dalam hidupku seperti saat aku menginginkanmu, Kise Ryouta. Aku tidak ingat. Kalau memang seluruh hari dalam hidupku harus aku jalani tanpa perlu memakai hatiku seperti ini, maka biarlah hati ini aku serahkan seluruhnya saat aku bisa memiliku kelak.

Aku tidak tahu untuk siapa sebenarnya aku bernapas, Kise Ryouta. Aku tidak tahu. Kalau memang seluruh napasku selalu tertarik dan terhembus dalam tempo yang sama seperti jarum jam seperti ini, maka biarlah napas ini akan tercekat saat aku bisa mendapatkanmu dalam sentuhanku kelak.

Kelak.

 _「…_ _I just need one to breathe for…_

… _You could be one to breathe for…_

… _If you need one to breathe for…_

… _Could I be one to breathe for?…_ _」_

Aku hanya membutuhkan alasan untuk bernapas lebih rapat, Kise Ryouta. Kau tahu? Kau bisa menjadi alasanku untuk bernapas. Tidak. Lebih dari itu. Kau SUDAH menjadi alasanku untuk ingin terus bernapas setiap harinya.

Apakah kau pernah merasakan kebutuhan seperti ini, Kise Ryouta? Pernahkah kau? Adakah yang pernah membuatmu jadi begitu sedih sampai-sampai berat bagimu untuk bernapas? Karena kau terlalu sibuk mengatur kembali napasmu saat sedu sedan itu menggerogotimu? Adakah?

Aku bisa membantumu kembali bernapas lega, Kise Ryouta, jika kau mengizinkan. Aku bisa menjadi alasanmu untuk terus bernapas setiap harinya, jika kau mengizinkan. Lebih dari itu, aku MAU menjadi udara bagimu untuk bernapas, Kise Ryouta, jika kau mengizinkan.

 _「…_ _We all need one to breathe for…_

… _Do you see one to breathe for?…_

… _I sure need one to breathe for…_

… _Let us be one to breathe for…_ _」_

Kita semua membutuhkan alasan untuk bernapas, bukan? Atau... hanya akukah yang seperti itu? Hm? Kise Ryouta? Apakah ini hanya perasaanku saja? Apakah hanya aku yang membutuhkan kehadiran seseorang supaya aku mau terus bernapas, Kise Ryouta? Apakah hanya aku?

Atau... adakah seseorang di luar sana, yang tidak aku ketahui keberadaannya, yang tidak pernah aku lihat di sampingmu ketika kau berdiri di depan kamera, yang sudah menjadi alasanmu untuk terus hidup, Kise Ryouta? Hm?

Tolong jangan kecewakan aku, Kise Ryouta. Tolong, jangan. Aku sungguh-sungguh membutuhkan alasan untuk terus bertahan, Kise Ryouta, dan hanya kau yang aku butuhkan. Kalau kau memiliki orang lain dalam kehidupanmu, lalu bagaimana dengan aku yang menginginkanmu, Kise Ryouta?

Inginkan aku seperti aku menginginkanmu, Kise Ryouta. Aku ingin menghirup udara yang sama denganmu; sama seperti aku ingin menghembuskan napas ke udara yang sama bersamamu, Kise Ryouta. Jadikan aku alasanmu.

Aku mohon, Kise Ryouta.

 **_...++++****** **・** **THE END** **・** ******++++..._**

 **A/N** : ada yang punya obsesi yang sama pada seorang Kise Ryouta seperti obsesi Akashi ini?

Ya, saya punya. Saya punya obsesi akan _review_ , Kakak-kakak semua. _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_!


End file.
